


His Majesty's Favorite Color

by CoreaStories



Category: The King of Eternity, The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Corea News, Days and Nights of Forever Universe, F/M, Tae Eul is Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreaStories/pseuds/CoreaStories
Summary: ...when she finally arrived, walking toward him, he knew his face was unsmiling, with an almost hard expression. It didn’t help that she made his heart clench in his chest just for being there, looking so beautiful in that dress. He would destroy any man or god who took her away from him.Expansion of Favorite Color snippet as seen on Tumblr and Twitter (CoreaStories)Companion to Corea News Chapter 19: Queens Day Festival - First Day: The king and queen were late because...shenanigans.This is the shenanigans.
Relationships: Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	His Majesty's Favorite Color

Here's the Favorite Color snippet for maximum enjoyment: (it's a bit longer on Tumblr of course) 

[Tumblr](https://coreastories.tumblr.com/post/622392006032932864/tae-eul-what-gon-youre-wearing-my-favorite)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/CoreaStories/status/1278103424333017088?s=20)

* * *

“How is it out there?”

“Crowded.” 

Gon couldn’t help grinning at Yeong’s understatement. He’d seen the crowds from the monitors when he got curious. Previous Queens Day festivals also made all of Corea descend on Busan, but it was the first time the palace was opened. 

Because it was the first time since he could remember that Corea had a queen. 

At that thought, he had to fight the smile that wanted to split his face. 

Sometimes, especially times like now, he felt real terror that too much happiness might make some well-meaning or an asshole god out there give him some grief to keep things in balance. 

So a lot of times since Tae-eul became his queen, his _wife_ , he often found himself tempering his smile. It was getting more and more difficult, and the press even had photographs of him smiling at nothing, but he tried. 

So when she finally arrived walking toward him, he knew his face was unsmiling, with an almost hard expression. It didn’t help that she made his heart clench in his chest just for being there, looking so beautiful in that dress. He would _destroy_ any man or god who took her away from him. 

“What?” she asked, pausing in front of him and smoothing her hands down her dress, probably self-conscious. She was always nervous when she wore dresses. She told him dresses made her feel exposed. 

It was his job to smooth those nerves. So he replaced her hands with his. The warmth of her skin underneath the silk was addicting. He rubbed her arms from shoulder to wrist and back, his hands dipping on her elbows and then pausing to rest naturally on her shoulders. 

“That’s my favorite color.” 

“You said white is your favorite color.” 

It was. Because she loved wearing white. White blouses, white shirts, white pullovers. Hell, he’d love any color she wore. He looked her in the eyes and gave in to the smile that was inescapable and essential as breathing when he looked at her, or even thought of her. 

“No. Definitely this one.” 

* * *

Tae-Eul felt her breath catch when he smiled. Or maybe she only gasped because his hands moved from her shoulders to her back, one hand sliding down to the dip of her waist, the other palm cupping the back of her neck over the dress’s fabric there, fingers making skin to skin contact with her nape and playing with her hairline. 

“What color is it?” she asked, loving his touch and at the same time trying to distance herself from it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the guards beginning to spin to their customary one-eighty turn and squirming. 

And she really didn’t know the color of her dress. It wasn’t orange. It wasn’t red. It wasn’t pink or peach. 

“What color is it?” Gon repeated, rather like an idiot. He was still smiling that annoying smile of his. Annoying because combined with his touch, that smile made her knees weak and she had no choice but to clutch at his coat. 

“You said it’s your favorite and you’re asking me?” 

His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer, one hand gently stroking the silk at her waist. Too gently and lightly. It tickled. “Stop it. You’ll wrinkle it. Hey--” 

He bent his head and kissed her. It was a gentle, firm touch of his lips to hers. Then he withdrew the tiniest bit and turned the kiss gentler still, driving her mad with light strokes. She returned it, loving it and sinking into his embrace while one of his hands continued caressing her nape. 

When he drew her lower lip between his and bit it gently, she melted, but when his hand slid again across the silk to caress and squeeze one butt cheek, she squirmed and pushed off him. 

He laughed and looked entirely too pleased with himself. She hit him on the chest. He used the hand she hit him with as a lever to pull her back against him. 

“Let’s not torment the guards today.” She halfheartedly tried to get out of his arms but he held on tight. 

“I’m not tormenting them. I just enjoy kissing and touching you.” 

When he said things like that, it was so unfair. And… and maybe she should wear silk more. She loved how it felt against her skin, with his cashmere coat rubbing against it, and she loved the feel of his hands over it. 

He was kissing her neck now, but very gently and carefully, not--not trying to draw blood like he usually did when he was in this mood, only nuzzling with his lips and nose and… tongue. It lit up all her nerve endings. She sighed and shivered. 

* * *

Tae-eul shivered in his arms and Gon reluctantly stopped. He had to stop or he wouldn’t be able to. And they had to appear to the people. 

They were already late because after the initial energy in the morning when she happily ate the cake he made-- and kept it down for the most part-- Tae-eul hadn’t felt well until past five pm. 

Thinking of that-- the reason she had been unwell-- made him bow his head and kiss her neck once more, out of fondness and complete adoration for this wonderful woman he still couldn’t believe was his. 

Then he released her from his hold, not letting go until she was steady on her feet. She looked at him reproachfully. He grinned and kissed her on the lips and the forehead. 

With his hands on her shoulders, he was at the perfect distance to look his fill, to see how beautiful she looked--and felt-- in that dress. 

“Everything else fades. I’m not tormenting the guards. You just-- you’re all I see. Saranghae. Let’s go. Your people await.” 

* * *

“Everything else fades” is from the English translation of Dancing Universe, which made the rounds in the fandom today. Heh. 


End file.
